The aim of the "Security Eyes" invention as applied to passenger cars is to protect individuals from death or bodily injury and to prevent car collisions and collisions with stationary objects. There has been an astronomical increase in the number of cars around the world. These cars are driven in all kinds of weather conditions by all kinds of people: elderly people with slowed reactions, new driver with little experience, intoxicated drivers, tired drivers on long hauls, people with a history of heart problems, nervous drivers with reverse reactions (accelerating instead of braking)--all these have increased the number of collisions, deaths and injuries.
The problem of how to prevent such accidents has been undergoing constant analysis. Probably, the best solution would be to make use of "Security Eyes" in the manufacture of cars. The use of this invention will save many lives, reduce the number of collisions and reduce automobile insurance rates.
The prior art illustrates numerous collision avoidance systems such as the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,896,089 to Wesch; 3,210,726, Copsy; 3,340,763 Power; 3,892,483 Saufferer; 3,891,966 Sztankay; 4,240,152 Duncan et al; 4,407,388 Steel; 4,447,800 Kasuya et al; and 4,491,890 Nishikawa et al.